Picture Perfect
by Jadet
Summary: Long time, no see eh? Gomen, gomen, I've been in the dumps lately but I'm back so you can all sing and cheer now! J/K ^_~ NEyay, here is my newest romance with Heero and Relena, so please enjoy. And don't forget to review! ^.~


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Authors Notes: Again gomen ne minna san, I really don't know why I have been depressed lately but it had really affected the way I was writing. I TRIED to write, I really did. I tried everything I knew that always gave me story idea's(namely listening to music) but every time I got an idea and tried to write it down it never ended the way I wanted. Soooooo I just kinda gave up, saying when I got a new CD I would get new idea's and be able to write. That was... oh about 3 weeks ago. This is a pathetic excuse I know but I can't help it, but now you can bow and thank Rod Stewart for his song "Sometimes when we touch", actually his whole CD that my mom had had for a looooooonggggg time but I had never tried. All his songs, and a improving mood, have contributed to getting me to write again, so hall-la-lu-ya!! ^_^ This story was inspired by the song "Sometimes when we touch" by Rod Stewart. I know I promised a Duo/Hilde fic, but for some reason they're HARD! :( I have a good song to use now though and will write it directly after this so look for it okay? Gomen for taking so long but know I AM BACK! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Tremble with fear! ;) ::cough:: Anyway... Ja ne minna, I hope you like my new romance!!!! ^.~  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own Gundam Wing, I'm not rich or lucky enough so please don't sue!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Picture Perfect"  
  
A Gundam Wing Romance Fanfic  
  
Copyright 00' By Jadet  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A dark haired woman stepped into the dimly lit office and blinked, squinting her eyes to find her employer. Finding him hunched over mounds of papers, she shook her head slightly and lightly knocked on the door, gaining his attention.  
  
"Colonel, you have a phone call."  
  
Heero looked up from the paper work he was reviewing and sighed mentally. [What now?]   
  
"Hn. Thanks Marie," Raising his arms over his head he stretched, a few pops gaining a barely contained groan of satisfaction. How long had he been sitting here anyway? Four hours? Five? It seemed like forever.   
  
While stretching Heero noticed the time and raised a mental eyebrow. Who would call this late? And for another why was his secretary still here? It was too late for her to be here, she be home with whats-his-face. Frowning Heero refocused on his secretary and waved a dismissal.   
  
"Go home Marie."  
  
Marie widened her eyes. "But sir you're still here, I should be here just in case..."  
  
A look from Heero shut her up. Glaring, Heero stood and put his hands on the desk, silently challenging her, Prussian eyes snapping.   
  
"-Goodnight- Marie."  
  
Sighing defeat, Marie nodded her head, sending cascades of dark raven hair tumbling around her shoulders.   
  
"All right then, goodnight sir." Turning on her heel, she walked out of his office and gathered her purse from her desk. Heero watched as she shut off her light, her heels clicking as she walked out of the office. Satisfied he had finally gotten the office to himself, Heero lowered himself back into the chair and picked up the phone.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"So you really ARE still there! I thought your secretary was just coverin' for ya!"  
  
Heero groaned and leaned back into his chair, covering his eyes with one of his arms, the other hand still holding the receiver to his ear.  
  
"What do you want Maxwell?"  
  
Heero heard Duo laugh in the background and couldn't help a small smile from working its way onto his lips. Not that he would admit it but he sometimes enjoyed the conversations he had with Duo, especially when doing paper work that had absolutely no purpose other than to look pretty in the Preventors file cabinet. This were one of those times.  
  
"Heero, Heero, Heero, it's Christmas Eve! You aren't supposed to work on holidays!" Duo exclaimed making Heero wince at the volume of his voice. He didn't know if Duo knew how loud he was but at times Heero was sure he was going to become deaf.   
  
Removing his arm from his eyes, Heero swiveled his chair, facing the window. Outside the snow fell slowly, blanketing the world in a white quilt. The sun had long ago set, being almost 10:30, but somehow the moon managed to peek out from behind the clouds, it's yellow orb giving the snow a metallic sheen.  
  
Heero yawned loudly and furrowed his eye brows at bit. He could go home right now, that was true, but to who did he have to go home to? He wasn't married unlike Duo, Wufei, and Quatre, and did not have a family to speak of like Trowa. Why not spend those times that were set aside for meaningless 'family' gatherings and get work done that was building up?  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero jerked back to reality. "What?"  
  
"What were you doing? You were silent for a long time, not that that's anything new of course..."  
  
Heero scowled and turned his chair back around, staring again to look over the forms he had to sign.  
  
"As fun as this is Duo, do you have a reason for calling?"  
  
Heero heard Duo laugh again. "Besides keeping you from drowning in all that paper work the Preventors dump on us? Yeah. I was wondering if you were going to Relena's party tonight, it's not too late you know...."  
  
Heero sighed loudly and glared across the room, pushing a stray strand of chocolate hair out of his eyes. "Duo I don't have time to...."  
  
"YES you do," Duo interrupted firmly, his tone of voice changing to a stern one. "I know how much work you have to do Heero, but I also know you can do that any time. There's no war to speak of at the moment, all that paper work is just endless, useless red tape the United Nations want to decorate their offices with. I KNOW you can take a night off to come and visit with your friends. Plus Relena would enjoy it alot."  
  
"Look Duo, I don't...."  
  
"No butts Heero my man, I'll be there in 20 minutes to pick you up. You better be ready or I -will- come up and drag your sorry butt down here myself. I'll see you in a few." With a click Duo disconnected the phone. Heero barely contained a growl of frustration.   
  
"Duo...!" Stupid, annoying baka. As if he didn't have enough problems in his life, going to this party would not help!   
  
Sighing loudly, Heero pushed back his chair and stood up. Quickly organizing his papers and locking them securely up in the safe, Heero opened up a drawer at the bottom of his desk, grabbing an object from it.  
  
It was the only picture he had of her, taken two years ago after the Mariemara incident. Relena's hair had been much longer then, reaching to her waist instead of the shoulder length it was now. She had been much more undeveloped then too. In fact she had matured alot in the last two years, both in mind and body.  
  
Even if it was worn and outdated he still cherished the picture. It had been one of those few memories Heero treasured, having so few of them as he had grown up.   
  
It had taken place that Christmas and she had invited all of her friends to celebrate the end of the short war along with celebrating the Christmas 'spirit'. She hadn't been aware of having her picture taken when Duo had taken it, therefore had not posed. Instead she had been sitting in a large red chair beside the fire, laughing at a joke from one of her friends, and petting the kitten Quatre had given her for Christmas. It had actually been from Heero, a gift that he knew would bring that gorgeous smile of hers to her face, but hadn't wanted her to know who it was from. Thankfully she never found out, believing Quatre had been the benefactor and not himself.  
  
Also instead of wearing a fancy, high necked, rich dress that seemed to mock Heero that he would never have a chance, she wore a slim fitting green dress that complemented the green in her sea colored eyes. Her hair was held up in a crown, but to her apparent frustration, a few tendrils had become loose to frame her face, making her even more beautiful than before. Around her neck was one simple gold locket.  
  
That had been two long years ago and Heero had only seen her at a few brief moments during peace conferences. Not nearly long enough to finish what had happened after that party.  
  
A kiss.  
  
A kiss that changed everything between them. A kiss he, frusteratingly, wanted to repeat.  
  
Heero snarled. This was not the time or the place to be thinking about her! She was a distraction, an obstacle, continuously being stupidly stubborn even in times of danger. She was a hazard and he should only think of her as such.  
  
A horn stopped Heero's cogitation and he couldn't help but be a little bit relieved. Not for the first time Heero had found himself trying to convince himself she was all wrong for him, couldn't fit into his life, yet whenever he had done so he felt an unexplainable grief swell up inside him.  
  
[It couldn't be that I'm becoming weak? Weak enough to fall for a girl?]  
  
Heero shook his head in denial and quickly strode over to his desk. Clicking off the light, Heero surveyed his office before nodding in satisfaction. Snatching his long navy coat off the back of his chair, Heero walked out of his office and locked it securely behind him. Satisfied no one could get in, Heero turned and walked down to meet Duo outside.  
  
The picture was still on his desk.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena sighed and put her chin in the palm of her hand.  
  
The party was a huge success. Everyone attending was having a fabulous time dancing, eating, conversing. Couples twirled on the dance floor, the ladies soft laughs accompanied by the mans deep whispers, this bright clothes swirling around them. Hilde, Sally, and Dorothy sat across from her on the couch, cooing and laughing at Hilde and Duo's newest addition to their family, a small baby girl named Hitomi. The party couldn't be going any better, everyone was having fun.  
  
Everyone but her.  
  
A purring made Relena laugh softly and scoop up a bundle of chocolate fur sitting at her feat. Smiling, Relena softly scratched the cat underneath the chin, gaining an even louder purr that made Relena laugh even more.  
  
"That feel good my little Odin?" (A.N. okay I admit there is a double pun to this name. Yes I know everyone says Heero's real name is Odin which is part of the pun. The other tho, that I thought was cool, is Odin is a famous god in Anglo-Saxon history, protecting the people but being the god of death, poetry, and magic. Just thought you guys might like that useless bit of info. ^.~) Odin purred even louder making Relena giggle even more. If only -he- was this easy.  
  
Relena's mood dimmed, her hand straying to Odin's small ears and scratching softly, making the little cat even happier.   
  
How she wished Heero was here, with her. She had barely seen him in last two years and it was breaking her up inside. She knew where he worked of course, she had begged and pleaded her brother to let Heero work in the same department as her. That wasn't the problem, it was...  
  
She was afraid. She was afraid that Heero really didn't care for her, that all his protection and attention was just because of who she was to the world. Not who she was on the inside. She was afraid that if she went to his office and tried to talk to him he would brush her off, ignore her. Mostly though she feared... she feared he had found someone better than her. Prettier, smarter, more independent, not a spoiled princess. She knew she didn't deserve such a great man, one who always put others before himself.  
  
No she couldn't have gone to his office, not fearing what she did. What if she walked to his office to see another woman's picture, a ring, a Mrs. Yuy? She wouldn't have been able to live after that, she had loved Heero for so long, she wouldn't have been able to take the heartbreak.  
  
Or the loneliness.  
  
She...  
  
"Thinking deep thoughts your highness? You know I heard those aren't too good for you," a voice interrupted, her thoughts flying out of her head. Smiling, Relena gathered up Odin into her arms and began to turn around in her chair.  
  
"Hello Duo, where did you g...." Relena stopped for the second time that night, all her thoughts flushing out of her head. She couldn't believe it, this had to be a dream, was he actually here?  
  
"Heero," Relena breathed, rising from the chair and unconsciously holding Odin closer.  
  
He looked... great. He had grown so much more in the last few years, filling out in the shoulders and chest. His hair had grown a little too, much longer than he usually kept it but still in his normal hair style. His taste in clothes had also changed. No more was there spandex short or jeans and the green tank top. He wore a dark navy jacket with long black pants. Underneath the jacket was a stiff white shirt, crinkled from working a long day no doubt.  
  
But the thing she was worried about the most changing was still the same. He still had the most beautiful Prussian blue eyes.  
  
Eyes that never changed no matter the situation, never showed pain no matter the injury, never showed a single inner thought.  
  
Beautiful Prussian blue eyes.   
  
Heero seemed oblivious her searching eyes and was staring intently at her cat. Odin, who was usually a one person cat and only allowed Relena and once in awhile Quatre to pet him, was purring loudly, moving against Relena and meowing to be let down. Relena relented and gently put the cat on the floor, watching amazed as Odin trotted up to Heero and rubbed on his pant leg, purring as loudly as he could. Heero she noticed had to fight down a smile working up on his lips.  
  
"So you remember me huh?" Heero murmured, leaning over to pick up the cat. Odin practically jumped in Heero's arms and curled contentedly in the crook of his arms.   
  
Relena was too busy to notice this, focused on Heero's last statement. Remember him? If she was remembering correctly, Heero had never met Odin before. How could he have met him? Shrugging, Relena smiled and curtsied, slowly bringing her eyes up to Heero's.  
  
"I'm glad you came Heero, I hope you have a good time tonight."  
  
Heero half smirked and carefully loosened a arm from Odin and gathered her hand. Leaning over, he placed a light kiss on her hand before looking back into her eyes.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"Yes?" Relena asked hesitantly.  
  
"Merry Christmas." A slow smile.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too, Heero."  
  
Duo went unnoticed, grinning like a idiot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Heero rubbed his eyes tiredly, and stared across the dance floor. Not many people were left, most having left hours ago. Only Relena's closest friends, and her brother and sister-in-law, were still here partying. Actually dancing is more the term, everyone having a partner except Noin who was playing with baby Hitomi, and himself.  
  
It was amazing how beautiful Relena had gotten. Her eyes had remained unchanged, bright and full of spirit, but everything else matured and bloomed. Right now she was dancing with her brother, both dancing slowly and conversing in low tones. Relena's hair, which had been a surprise to see because it grew so fast, hung half way down her back, a honey gold waterfall of silk. Her low cut dark blue dress hugged her curves just the right way, and once again she was wearing the simple locket.  
  
Heero couldn't help staring at her, fascinated with the knowledge that the pretty, annoying at first but then maturing young lady he first met, had become a beautiful, responsible woman. He didn't know how he could have missed the transformation but somehow he did. While his back was turned she became the woman that would make any man want to look at for the rest of his life.  
  
[Stop it!] Heero yelled mentally, frowning. [You have no chance Yuy, stop while you can. She is too good for a retired murderer of thousands. Much too good for you...]  
  
Heero growled and stood up from where he was sitting, stalking off to the balcony. Outside it was freezing and snowing thickly, making Heero pause a moment to tug his coat closer to himself before walking over to lean against the railing. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he breathed out a warm breath and looked up into the sky, the snow falling on his face, some clinging to his eye lashes while others melted instantly on his cheek.  
  
Why was he here? He didn't know himself anymore, nor did he know Relena, so why, why was he here torturing himself? He should have just hung up on Duo as soon as he knew it was him, save himself all this extra trouble.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero lowered his head from looking at the sky and found Relena staring at him worriedly, her hands gripping her arms in an effort to keep warm. Just like Relena to forget to bring a coat, Heero thought amusedly. Removing his hands from his pockets, he swiftly took off his coat, laying it over Relena's shoulders before she could object.  
  
Relena opened her mouth in shock. "Oh no Heero, I couldn't, you'll get cold!" She cried, trying to remove the jacket. Heero glared at her and firmly held down the coat.  
  
"Don't argue Relena, I'm fine."  
  
Hesitantly Relena looked into his eyes, biting her lip. "...you sure...?"  
  
Heero kept his face schooled. "Yes."  
  
Nodding and still biting her lip, she pulled her arms through the sleeves, hugging it tightly to herself. Warming up slightly, she smiled brightly and quietly padding over to lean against the railing beside him, tilting her face up. Opening her mouth, Relena smiled and stuck out her tongue, closing her eyes. Heero looked at her strangely, confused.  
  
"Relena, what are you doing?" Heero asked monotonously, trying hard not to touch her cheek where a snow flake was clinging, and slowly brush it off. A distraction, that's all she was, a distraction. A unneeded distract...  
  
Relena smiled and looked at him, her cheeks bright red. "Catching the snow on my tongue, you should try it."  
  
....ion.  
  
Heero just raised his eye brow, trying to ignore the direction of his thoughts. And the purpose of catching snowflakes that way was...?  
  
Laughing at Heero's incredulous expression, she turned her head towards the open doors where everyone was dancing slowly to a soft song. Her expression turned thoughtful and she turned her head towards Heero, her eyes questioning.  
  
"Why did you come tonight Heero?"  
  
Heero kept his face impassive, staring Relena in the eyes, noting the hope and hurt surfacing. Could he hurt her? Could he say to her that he had just come because Duo had made him? Could he say he didn't care, he was just here out of obligation?  
  
No, he couldn't.  
  
"I came because I wanted to."  
  
A relieved smile bloomed on her face. "You did?" Getting a nod from Heero, she sighed and leaned farther back onto the railing.  
  
A creak was all the warning he had.  
  
One minute she was standing there, the next she was screaming as the wood behind her collapsed, sending her into space. Without thinking Heero launched himself after her, seizing her in midair. Turning them around, Heero placed his back against the oncoming ground and squeezed her body against his, waiting the unavoidable impact.  
  
It wasn't long in waiting. With a crash Heero slammed into four feet of packed snow, his breath hissing out of clenched teeth. For a second he and Relena lay there regaining their breaths before she shakily pushed herself up and stared fearfully at Heero's white face.  
  
"He..Heero?" She asked, climbing off him to sit beside his head in the snow. With a grunt Heero sat up, his arm on fire from where it helped break their fall. Turning his head, he searched Relena's eyes, scanning her body to see if there were any visible injuries.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Relena nodded and carefully touched his arm where blood was leaking slowly out, dying the snow a crimson red.  
  
"You're hurt Heero," she whispered softy, moving to catch the hem of her dress in her hands. With a deft pull she tore a thin strip from her dress and gingerly wrapped it tight around his arm, a frown on her face. Slowly the blood stopped flowing, leaving the blue bandage with a large red spot. Heero just watched, a careful expression on his face.   
  
She tore that expensive dress for him? Him?  
  
Catching her hand as it moved away, Heero carefully studied her face. Tears glistened in the corners of her eyes and her hair was littered with soft white snowflakes. His coat hung limply off her shoulders, him having a much larger body than her, and her tiny frame shivered from the cold. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful.   
  
Staring into her eyes, they both leaned closer to each other, their breath making a mist as the air froze. Prussian stared at sea blue. Sea blue stared at Prussian.  
  
Shouts and voices rang out through the night and snapped Heero and Relena from their intimate gaze, both turning to look up to the balcony 15 feet above them. Alerted by Relena's scream they had rushed outside to see what happened and if everyone was all right.  
  
Grunting Heero stood up and turned to Relena, offering a hand. Placing a small hand in his he easily lifted her up, holding her hand a bit longer than necessary before letting go and walking toward the lower doors where everyone was running towards them.  
  
Relena sighed and stared up into the sky.  
  
[Soooo close...]  
  
Putting back her shoulders, and hugging Heero's snow covered coat closer, she walked to meet her friends, Heero right behind her.  
  
So close.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wasn't the man EVER home?  
  
It was the next day, Christmas morning, and she had been calling his house for hours. No luck, not even a blasted answering machine! Just rang and rang and rang....  
  
"Something the matter ojou-san? You look like someone just died."  
  
Relena sighed and turned her chair to face Duo. Duo had opted not to risk taking his wife and daughter home in that storm last night, asking to stay with Relena that night. She had agreed of course, personally thinking it would be nice having more people in the mansion besides her, her brother, and his wife. In fact all of her friends had opted to stay the night rather than risk the storm. All except him that is.  
  
Rubbing her temple, she leaned back in her chair and frowned thoughtfully at Duo. "Nothing really Duo, I've just been trying to find Heero but he isn't at home. Do you know where he is? I want to thank him for saving me last night."  
  
Duo looked confused for a minute before a realization dawned on him and he moaned loudly, raising Relena's eye brow. Scratching the back of his head, Duo sat on the corner of her desk, staring Relena in the eye.  
  
"Yeah I know where he is, I can't believe the guy though. That's Heero for ya. Tell you what, instead of calling him why don't you come with me and you can tell him in person?" Duo asked, winking. Relena considered for a minute before nodding her head vigorously.  
  
"Yes, lets."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He could have told her where they were going, but noooooooooooo. Obviously he didn't remember she had been avoiding this place for two years, afraid to go inside and finding out the hard truth.  
  
Darn that Duo!  
  
Relena forced herself to take a deep breath, stepping out of the car, her shoes sinking into the snow. Duo smiled and waved cheerfully at her, leaning back in the car seat and smiling, his arms behind his head.   
  
He could also come in with her too, but nooooooooo.  
  
"See ya in a few ojou-san!" He called as she made her way up to the building. Turning her head she glared at him before opening the doors (which were -amazingly- unlocked) and walking inside.   
  
"He said Heero was on the 5th floor..." Relena murmured, pressing on the elevator button. A second barely passed before the doors opened, and she stepped carefully in. Pressing the 5 button, she nervously fidgeted, watching the floors light as she went past them.  
  
Was this really the smartest thing? She could always turn around and go home, save herself from the anguish that was sure to come.  
  
[No, be strong, you can do this!]  
  
[Okay....]  
  
Gulping, Relena stepped out of the elevator when it stopped and glanced around the office. It was fairly plain, a few mobil suit pictures here and there, and a picture of a family on the front desk. A raven haired woman stood next to a red haired man, two children between them. Hoping that that was just his secretary and not someone more, Relena spotted a door with the label "CONONEL YUY" in big letters.   
  
[That must be where Heero is] Relena thought and silently padded over to the door. Not hearing any movement inside she carefully opened the door and peeked inside. Just like the front room it was plain except for a few pictures here and there. Only instead of famous mobil suit pilots or mass produced mobil suits, there was a picture of each Gundam pilot and his Gundam. A desk stood in the center of the room and large bay windows right behind it, showing the snow falling softly outside.  
  
[But where's Heero?]  
  
A snore was her alert.  
  
Sticking her head in farther, Relena turned her head away from the desk and windows, finding a couch to the far wall, Heero sprawled on it asleep. His jacket, which she had returned last night before he left, was thrown casually on the floor along with his shoes. His face was turned towards her, his mouth open slightly as he breathed, a relaxed expression on his face. Socked feet dangled over the side of the couch and Relena couldn't help but softly giggle. He looked so silly!   
  
But so sweet, she thought with a smile and sneaked into the room. About to go over and wake him up, no matter how angelic he looked (she knew better ^_~ ), she noticed another picture frame lying face down on the desk. Curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't resist padding over and flipping the picture over.   
  
Her breath caught in her throat when she found herself looking back at her. It was a picture of her! An old one, two years at least, but one of her! Why did Heero have a picture of her? She thought he hated her....  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Relena jumped when Heero startled her, turning to find him standing right next to her with chilling eyes. Relena took a reflexive step back, clutching tightly to the picture. Heero looked away from her eyes and noticed the frame. Holding out a hand, he glared at her.  
  
"Give that to me."  
  
Shaking her head, Relena took another step back. "No."  
  
Taking a step forward, Heero narrowed his eyes even more. "Now Relena."  
  
"No Heero, not till you explain this," she said, standing defiantly. Before she could blink though Heero had snatched the picture out of her hands, holding it delicately in his hands. Scowling at her, he walked around her to his desk and opened his bottom drawer, dumping the picture inside before slamming it shut.  
  
Turning back to her, she saw Heero widen his eyes when he found tears streaming down her face. Trying to stop the tears, she brushed them angrily and took a deep breath.   
  
"I get it now," she coolly announced, turning on her heel. She did get it now. She wasn't needed or wanted here, never had been. Heero had made that loud and clear.   
  
Two steps before the door she found herself twirled around, coming face to face with a struggling Heero. "No you -don't- understand Relena."  
  
"I don't? What don't I understand. I understand you don't want me here!" She cried, pulling at her arm. Heero only tightened his hold, a fire coming into his eyes.   
  
"No you don't Relena, you can't. You deserve someone much better than me, much better. I'm a murderer, and a emotionless person. You..."  
  
Shock replaced anger. What was he trying to say, was he implying... Relena stopped struggling and tried to look into his eyes. The same brilliant color but there was something new there, something she had never seen before. Something she liked.  
  
"I think I understand now, Heero. I also KNOW what I want," Relena interrupted, getting the gist of what he was trying to say. Relena smiled secretly and raised her free hand up to his face, caressing his cheek. Heero looked shocked but made no move to stop her. Grinning seductively, Relena leaned up towards Heero's face till they were eye to eye. "And I want you."  
  
Heero's eyes widened a bit and Relena found herself stealing a kiss from him, pulling away quickly. Heero raised his eye brows but smiled, a -true- smile. Pulling her closer, he stared deeply into her eyes, capturing them.  
  
"Good, because I'm not letting you go." Cupping her chin, he lifted her face and captured her lips. Passion flowed between them and when the kiss finally ended, both were gasping for breath. Relena grinned widely, and raised one of her eye brows.  
  
"Is that so Heero?"  
  
Smirking, Heero narrowed his eyes. "Yes."  
  
"That's good because I'm never leaving again Heero, never."  
  
Pulling Relena's face close to his, he smiled victoriously. "Aishiteru Relena."  
  
"Aishiteru Heero."  
  
Both leaned in for another kiss.  
  
And the bloody phone rang.  
  
Looking at each other, Heero smirked and swung Relena up into his arms. Winking, he headed for the couch.   
  
"Let it ring." He whispered and stole another kiss.  
  
And another, and another, and another.  
  
It was the perfect Christmas.   
  
Picture Perfect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo groaned and dialed the phone again.  
  
"Come on, pick up, I'm HUNGRY!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*OWARI*  
  
EXTRA A.N: Sooooo was it bad? Was it good? Should I disappear off FFN for all time?? Please tell me what you think! And yes I know, I'm a little early (or late, however you want to view it) but I just LOVE Christmas!! Don't you? Anyway, take care minna-san!! ^.~  



End file.
